


Spalmy wszystkie róże

by enntsu



Category: Original Work, Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, wzmianki o gwałcie, z nienawiści do kwiatow
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝finalnie dla samej siebie była dziewczynką niszczącą kwiaty.❞





	Spalmy wszystkie róże

Prawda była taka, że dopiero, gdy podarował jej bukiet róż, zauważyła, jak bardzo ich nienawidzi. Zgrzytając zębami wsłuchiwała się w jego wywód o bezinteresowności tego czynu i obojętności na jej piękno, by później wywracać oczami na wykładzie o tym, jak te drobne płatki osadzone na mocno poobijanych łodygach, przypominają ją samą; kolorystyką niemalże dosięgają koloru jej włosów, a delikatnością i kolcami oddają charakter.

Trzymając je w dłoniach — bo przecież mimo wszystko nie powinna ich nie przyjmować, to mogłoby postawić go w złym świetle — wiedziała już że tej nocy spłoną. W zasadzie odruchem było chwycenie za zapalniczkę, po przekroczeniu progu domu.

Jednak musiała mu przyznać rację — one były z nią związane. Tylko nie w ten sposób, o którym myślał. Ich zapach przywoływał wspomnienia ogromnego pałacu, widok z góry przywodził na myśl herb wyszyty na wszelkich dywanach, firankach i nawet pościeli, pod którą niegdyś zakopywała się, by uniknąć wszelkich obowiązków i rażących promieni słońca; wzory z nich rozpościerały się nawet na bezużytecznych i wymęczonych skrzydłach. Były tatuażem za uchem, były częścią korony i berła; tym co składane na grobie matki raniło jej palce; tym co kaleczyło brzuch i tym, co wybełkotał pijany król; były gdzieś w wypartych wspomnieniach i pod stopami, gdy uciekała z bratem przez wielki ogród.

Ale oficjalnie gardziła bezinteresownie; bez sentymentów i tamtych trosk; bez myśli o bliznach. Nienawidziła bo tak. I siedząc na łóżku wcale nie była ofiarą gwałtu wgniecioną w ich krzewy ani niosącą ostatni wieniec, ani potykającą o ich plątaniny.

Rozalia Rosales była dla samej siebie po prostu kapryśną nastolatką podpalającą znienawidzone róże.


End file.
